Grief and Dwarf Gold
by Hermy Jane Weasley
Summary: Mahal has big plans for a certain Hobbit fan, can she do what every fans dreams of and save the dwarves she loves or will she fail in the demanding Middle Earth. Can one ordinary Hobbit geek change the course of the world? This is a story about what most of us would be like if we got the chance to be in The Hobbit. FilixOC
1. Chapter 1

Cheyenne bit her hoodie as hard as she possible could trying to hold back her tears that were causing her throat to burn. She didn't want to cry even if it was dark in the theatre, _it's only a movie they aren't real_ she reminded herself of her friends words. She was watching The Battle of the Five Armies, the final movie in the Hobbit trilogy. She had read the book dozens of times but seeing it on the big screen was almost too much for her to handle. She watched as Fili and Kili were slain and it felt like a dagger in her heart but she managed to hold it back. However as Thorin was dying and Bilbo held him crying she lost it. The tears started to pour down her face as she clutched the key to Erebor which hung around her neck. "I would do anything to save you" she whimpered through her sobs, she continued to cry till the end of the movie.

"I liked it, I'm glad they killed the dwarves maybe that will shut the fan girls up" Cheyenne's friend Alec stated as he drove her back to her apartment.

Cheyenne brushed her red curly hair back into a ponytail, "shut up that was very painful for me."

"Why? They aren't even real" Alec retorted, rolling his eyes.

Cheyenne looked at him and scowled "well there real to me"

When she got back to her apartment, Cheyenne made herself a cup of tea in her favourite 'Hobbit' cup and sunk down into her bed. She grabbed her copy of The Hobbit and decided she would read a little before going to bed. She hadn't made it very far into the book just to the page that introduced Fili and Kili, when a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away but another fell and landed on the page creating a water bubble. Before she could dry it off her room was filled with a blinding light and all went white.

_Did I just have a stroke?_ Cheyenne rubbed her throbbing head but did not open her eyes because the light burned them.

_Save them_ a voice rang out inside her heard but the voice was not her own but before she had time to process it she heard another voice, not inside her head.

"It's a lady, is she hurt?" a gruff familiar sounding voice said

Cheyenne tried to force her eyes open and realized she was lying down, but not on her bed, on dirt. "I'm okay just a migraine but I don't remember my bed being so dirty and what are you doing in my bedroom?" she still couldn't force her eyes to open.

"Lass, I'm afraid this is not your bedroom" an older still familiar voice said.

Cheyenne bolted open her eyes letting in so much light she thought they would explode, that's when she noticed she wasn't in her room. There was a road and as she stood up she saw ponies with people riding them as she focused her eyes she realized she knew them. "Balin?" she blinked her eyes again thinking she had clearly gone mental.

"Have we met before lass?" he answered

Cheyenne refocused her eyes _yep that's defiantly Balin and the rest of the dwarves for that matter_. She noticed they were all staring at her in question "I'm dreaming, finally a realistic dream" she smiled.

The rest of the dwarves had dismounted their ponies and began to gather around her in the road. "I'm afraid I don't understand, are you sure you didn't hit your head" Balin asked with concern on his face.

"I'm perfectly fine, great actually I have been wanted to have a dream with you all for forever" Cheyenne walked up to Thorin was stood about the same height as her "you know I always imagined you were more intimidating, you should stop looking so grumpy all the time." Everyone looked completely shocked except for Thorin who looked murderous; Cheyenne just shrugged it off after all it was just a dream. She could wake up at anytime so why don't do everything she had ever wanted to beforehand. She walked up to Fili, he had always been her favourite, and gave him a one over before doing something she would only do if she was dreaming, kiss him. It didn't last very long because as soon as she felt the warmth of his lips she knew she wasn't dreaming. She jumped away and looked as completely shocked as he did, "you're real" she stuttered before all went black and fainted.

"Why did we bring her with us?"

"Because we couldn't just leave her in the middle of the road unconscious" it was Balin's voice. Cheyenne was coming to but tried to just not move, she just wanted to just fade into nothingness.

"She insulted Thorin and KISSED Fili" that was Kili and he made sure to emphasize the kiss, which made Cheyenne want to disappear even more. How was she supposed to know it was real any sane person would have assumed it was a dream like her. But WHY did she have to insult the most important person and kiss his nephew, her stomach lurched _why did I kiss him oh my god please kill me now._

"She knew everyone, maybe we should wait until she wakes up to see what else she knows" _Oh Balin, why could you not just leave me to die. _

She began to open her eyes very reluctantly, only to see the entirely of the company staring at her. "Where am I?" she asked looking around in a mild panic.

"The Prancing Pony" Gandalf replied puffing on his pipe giving her a curious look

"Why am I here?" she pointed her question to him directly

"Because my dear you fainted"

"No, I mean why am I in Middle Earth" she had read a lot of fanfictions about girls being brought to Middle Earth by Gandalf, so she assumed he would be the one to tell her.

"My dear where else would you be?" Gandalf narrowed his eyes and puffed on his pipe creating a very perfect smoke ring.

"Earth? I assume you were the one who brought me here?" she tried to ignore the dwarves starting at her.

"I did not bring you anywhere, but I have been many places but never one called Earth"

Cheyenne's heart dropped and she began to panic "then why am I here?" she whispered to herself.

"What is the last thing you remember before you awoke?"

"I remember reading-"she paused deciding not to mention the books name "-a book and I began crying then I heard a voice and I woke up in the road." She pondered for a moment and spoke again, "well actually I do remember a name, the voice that spoke to me, and his name was Aulë."

"Mahal" the dwarves murmured and stared in disbelief, Gandalf sat up in his chair.

"and what did he say to you may I ask?" Thorin's voice was rough.

_Save them_ the voice rang in her head again and Gandalf looked at her as if he had heard the voice as well.

"Whatever was said to her is none of our business" Gandalf defended, and in that moment Rose knew what it meant. She had wanted more than anything to save them from a tragic end and now she would get that chance.

"So you're saying a member of the Valar sent here to Middle Earth" Bilbo finally spoke up for the first time since she had arrived.

"I guess so…" for the first time Cheyenne looked around and noticed that they were in a room with no one else around which seemed to make their staring even more real now. Cheyenne got up avoiding there gaze and proceeded to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked

Without turning around she replied "Rivendell, Lord Elrond is probably the only person that could tell me how to return home."

"That would not be wise, its night and with no knowledge of the area you will be dead by morning" Gandalf said harshly.

"Well I have no money and nowhere to stay I might as well leave"

"Nonsense you can stay with us, we will be heading in that direction you can merely stay with us till we get close to Rivendell."

_Gandalf you sneaky Wizard I know your plan_, "I can't travel with you, I have already insulted the leader of the company, I can't just tag along after that." Cheyenne was trying to act like Thorin and the others weren't there.

"Never the less lass, you can't go getting yourself killed maybe they will let you stay in the stable" Balin suggested.

"You can sleep here" Thorin grumbled and all eyes turned to him in complete shock including Cheyenne's, "we leave at first light."

"Not that I'm not grateful Thorin but I insulted you, I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out by now."

"Despite the fact you thought you were dreaming you were never the less honest about me, I see no harm in you tagging along but if you fall behind or get attacked I'm not responsible for your fate."

"Understood"

"You seem to know our names, what is yours?"

"Cheyenne…"

"So you said you're not from here? What is it like where you come from?" Bilbo seemed very excited.

"Well in my world we built things called technology to do most of our work for us, there is only one race which is man, women work and have the rights as men…"

"Wait women do the same jobs as men? They make you work?" Kili seemed rather shocked by this.

"Yes, I work or well worked at a coffee shop"

"A whole shop dedicated to coffee?" Bilbo seemed mesmerized.

"That's right they are everywhere in my world"

"So is your race of men smaller than the ones in Middle Earth?" Ori asked timidly.

It took a moment for Cheyenne to realize why he had asked the question but then she realized she was the size of a dwarf. "No, they are the same size actually normally I'm 5'10" but I suppose I shrunk when I came here."

"5'10" you're very tall for a lady, are all women where you're from that tall?" Kili asked actually curious.

"Some are but most aren't, I'm tall even in my world" Cheyenne tried not to look at him when she answered because Fili was right next to him and she was still very embarrassed.

"That's enough talk time for bed" Thorin said harshly

Cheyenne lay on the floor closest to the window, "you don't have a bed roll?" Bilbo asked "here I brought an extra you can have it."

Cheyenne didn't get much sleep that night she was pondering the dwarves fate and hers as well. She was all but expecting to wake up in the morning in her warm bed with all of this being a dream but alas that was the real dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cheyenne get up" she was being lightly shaken but she just groaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. "Cheyenne please wake up we are leaving and you don't want to make Thorin mad" it was Bilbo again shaking her.

"I'm up" Cheyenne groaned sitting up but keeping her eyes closed, "so I guess yesterday really happened." She was rubbing her eyes and noticed most of the company was already up and ready to go, "balls" she grumbled standing up.

"That isn't very lady like" Fili replied to her comment as he walked by.

Cheyenne's face turned bright red _oh god think of something witty_ "well I'm not a lady" _fantastic Cheyenne you're an idiot. _

Cheyenne stretched and stood up brushing off her clothes from the previous day, they were covered in dust. "Those are rather odd clothes lassie" Balin pointed out, Cheyenne looked down and realized she was still wearing her clothes from Earth. She imagined she did look odd in her black hoodie, jeans and moccasin boots.

"It's all I have, it's pretty common where I'm from" Cheyenne stuck her hands in her hoodie pocket and realized that it was full. She pulled out her contact case, glasses, inhaler and a copy of The Hobbit which she quickly hid back in her hoodie. _I better change out my contacts it's the only pair I have and I need them when it gets to the fighting_. She took them out and quickly put them in the solution left in the case before putting her glasses on. She looked around trying to get used to wearing her glasses again, she had forgot how large they were.

"I noticed you have your pocket full; I have an extra bag you could have if you want it's kind of small" Bofur produced a small leather bag and handing it to her.

"Thank you so much, if I ever get any money I will buy my own and give yours back"

"No need lass it's a gift"

"Thank you" Cheyenne gave him and hug which caused him to blush a little though you couldn't tell underneath his facial hair. She quickly packed her items inside trying especially hard to hide the book _they can never see it_ she knew if they did it would only be bad news.

"Alright we are going into town to get some supplies then meet at the stable at noon to head off" Thorin addressed the company.

Cheyenne walked behind the rest she was rather worried, _okay try not to die or get anyone killed _she mentally gave herself a nod, good plan.

"You can come with us, we are going to have our weapons sharpened" Kili smiled, "might be nice to have a girl around."

"Glad you think so…"she mumbled following behind Fili and Kili as they walked through the crowded street. It looked a lot like the movies, they did a good job but she was happy you couldn't smell movies because it didn't smell too nice here. As she walked she remembered that Fili kept a knife on his back right at the top just out of sight. She pondered for a moment whether to take it or not and on an impulse she did. She walked closer to him and carefully plucked it when he took a step forward _oh dear did I just seriously take it, he is gonna kill me._

When they reached the blacksmith the brothers began to remove all of their weapons, she didn't realize quite how many knives Fili really had. When he went to reach for the knife he kept in the back of his jacket he realized it was missing. "Where did it go?" he asked no one in particular, he seemed rather stunned it was missing.

Cheyenne cringed a little knowing he was going to be mad _damn my impulses, _she raised the knife in front her face and swung it back and forth slightly.

The pair looked surprised but Kili smiled "looks like we don't need Bilbo with a thief like you."

Fili narrowed his eyes "how did you know I kept a knife there?"

_Shit,_ Cheyenne swallowed "I saw it when we were walking I thought it might be a funny joke" she lowered her voice "that was a stupid idea."

"I make sure no one can see it" he looked suspicious

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"No, I mean I'm sorry for what happened when we first met" Cheyenne's face was as red as a rose, "I know you must think I'm completely creepy and can't stand me."

"Don't be sorry, my brother just wasn't expecting a kiss from a pretty girl" Kili had a huge grin on his face and slung an arm over her.

Cheyenne's face went to a whole new level of red; _he is even more cheerful in real life._ Fili still hadn't said anything, "but I'm sure you're a big ladies man back home, I bet you have women all over you."

That is when Kili lost it, he burst out laughing his rather adorable laugh "my brother has never met anyone he liked let alone kiss anyone, a ladies' man? That's a funny joke."

Fili shoved his brother "I'm a Prince I could have anyone I want" _oh yeah I forgot he's a Prince_ "I just haven't found anyone worthy yet" _a pompous Prince. _He finally smiled that smile Cheyenne had always loved but never actually seen in person. Her heart jumped, "you said before you thought you were dreaming do you dream of me often?" he smirked.

"In your dreams" Cheyenne winked and gave him a small nudge. Even though she was completely freaking out inside, the Princes were even more charming in real life than in the movie or book. 

"Well brother looks like this one, is going to give you a run for your money" Kili stood beside his brother.

"Bite me"

"She's a feisty one" Fili leaned against Kili "I like it"

"And I would like to get everything in order; Thorin said we are leaving at noon that won't be long from now"

Kili smiled _oh my God that smile is killing me_, "I think Thorin will like you he likes to be on time."

"Man after my own heart"

"Are you sure you're not a Hobbit?"

"Well now that I think about I am very Hobbit like, but I have smaller feet" she hopped on her right foot while lifting her left one up to show them.

"What kind of shoes are those?" Fili and Kili were staring boots

Cheyenne looked down "well my grandmother was a Native American, that's the original people that inhabited where I'm from. This is what they wore everyday on all types of places and environments."

They eyed her for a moment before Fili spoke, "well your shoes might work for Middle Earth but the rest of your clothes will not."

"Well I don't have any money and if I had money I think that a weapon would be more important for me to have"

"For someone that Mahal sent you came pretty unprepared"

"Well if I knew I was going to be sent here I would have packed better" she crossed her arms and blew a stay piece of hair out of her face.

Fili sighed and stuck his hand down his trousers; Cheyenne started blushing and turned away. "Here you go" he pulled a sword out, smaller than the one on his back but large enough to still be counted as a sword.

"What all do you have in your trousers?" as soon as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them, especially when the brothers faces broke out in a grin.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Fili gave that cute flirty smile that almost made her heart give out.

"Look brother she's going red again"

Cheyenne huffed "no I would not master dwarf" she took the sword from Fili "but thank you for the sword."

"You don't have to call me that, you can simply call me Prince Fili" he joked.

"It's time to go" Fili and Kili jumped slightly at the sound of Thorin's commanding voice behind them, "go get the weapons."

When they got back to the fell rested ponies Cheyenne realized that there weren't enough ponies for her to have one. "I can walk" she assured the company but none of them liked that answer.

"You can ride with me" Kili said pulling her up by her hoodie, Cheyenne had never rode on a pony before and it was very uncomfortable. She was sitting behind Kili and had to hold on to his waist as best she could so not to fall off.

"Lass we have been talking about it and I will draw up another contract seeing as you are now part of the company though the percentage of earnings is going to be negotiated" Balin said.

"No need, I don't want any of the profit"

The whole company turned and looked at her like she was a three headed dog, "your coming with us, facing danger and death but for no reward?" Gloin seemed the most surprised.

"Helping you reclaim Erebor is reward enough for me" Cheyenne adjusted herself trying to be comfortable enough to deal with riding a top a pony.

Thorin made very brief eye contact with her and she could swear she could see something in his eyes. "Not even a little profit lassie?" Balin asked her making sure she was sure.

"Not even a coin"

"What about…" Balin tried not to look so grim "funeral arrangements, just in case"

"If I get burned alive then it won't matter" _she swallowed hard and tried not to think about what might happen to her _"and if I'm killed otherwise" her voice got very serious "leave me where I fall and move on."

Fili stopped his pony and Kili brought his to a halt and almost spun around to look at her "are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Why would you ask us to leave you behind?" Fili seemed upset by her answer

"Because stopping to bury me or deal with my body would just hold you up, you have to take back Erebor" regardless of how terrified she was of what was probably going to happen she was adamant about this.

"We couldn't just leave you!" Fili and Kili basically yelled in unison which caused Cheyenne to be taken aback.

"You don't understand lassie, we don't leave one of our own that would be disrespectful" Balin was very solemn.

They rode in silence for hours, but when the sun began to set over the mountains Thorin finally spoke "we will make camp here." Cheyenne looked at the ruins of the farm house and knew what was coming next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fili, Kili tie up the ponies" Thorin pointed to a wooded area off to the left.

"Wouldn't it be better to tie them up over here" Cheyenne pointed to their right, _please listen to me we can just avoid the trolls. _Cheyenne knew that the trolls would be coming in from their left and if they didn't see the ponies then maybe they wouldn't see the dwarves.

Thorin eyes her for a moment "I said tie them up!" he ordered Fili and Kili, he clearly ignored her suggestion.

Cheyenne crossed her arms obviously irritated by being written off so quickly. She saw Thorin and Gandalf talking; well she knew that they were arguing. She climbed off the pony well more like almost fell off. She brushed off her pants, grabbed her bag and adjusted her glasses.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves" she huffed but at the same time as Gandalf, he looked at her for a moment curiously before huffing off.

Gandalf marched passed "wait where are you going?" Bilbo stammered.

"To seek the company of the only one around here with any sense"

"Who's that?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins and Cheyenne" he turned to her "If you would join me, I feel we have matters to discuss." She nodded, she tried not to seem intimidated but an angry Gandalf was scarier than all the Orcs in Middle Earth. Fili and Kili looked at her as she walked away with Gandalf; she gave them a small half smile.

They walked for a few minutes in complete silence until they were in a small clearing probably a mile away from where the dwarves had made camp. "So, what do we need to discuss?" Cheyenne was nervous she had an idea of what it was about but she didn't want to say anything until she was sure.

"Your being here, I never caught your last name?"

"Gordon"

"Miss Gordon, I know that there is more to you being here than you let on" he sat down on a rock; Cheyenne couldn't believe how good of shape he was in.

She stuck her hand in her bag and felt the book, sighed and pulled it out slowly. "This is a book called The Hobbit and I was brought here because of it."

"A book about hobbits is why you are here?" he raised an eyebrow

"No it's a book about this journey and in the end-"

"Do not tell me the end, I cannot know"

"Why not?"

Gandalf looked very serious "because knowing someone's fate is a very heavy burden and I take it that I am in it, therefore I cannot know the fate of me or the company. However you were brought here to change the ending that my dear is your burden, but I will help you if I can."

Somehow his words made her burden feel even heavier, she had hoped that she could tell him what she had to do so that he could help her. "Do you think I will survive?" she blurted out feeling so overwhelmed that she might cry.

Gandalf sighed and gave her a small smile "that my dear I do not know but if Aulë sent you here then he must think you can."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better" she put 'The Hobbit' back in her bag and slung it across her chest. She put her hand on the hilt of the sword that Fili had given her; she didn't have a sheath so she tucked it into her leather belt.

Gandalf had built a fire and was puffing away at his pipe making small smoke rings that floated up into the night sky. It was dark now and Cheyenne was trying to think about what the dwarves where doing at this time. She figured it was about now that Fili and Kili were noticing that the ponies were missing and asking Bilbo to go look for them.

"Are you alright my dear?" Gandalf noticed the worried look on her face

"We need to go back" she blurted out, jumping up from her spot on the rock, she didn't even wait for Gandalf to reply. She knew that everything would be okay like it was in the book but only if Gandalf got back in time to get the trolls to turn to stone. Cheyenne was not the fastest runner but she knew if she didn't get faster she would die in Middle Earth, no question about it. She wasn't in shape any doubt about it every quarter mile or so she took a quick breather and puffed on her inhaler. _Man I wish I did more in gym class, _when she got to the rocks which over looked where the trolls were, her lungs burned beyond belief. She was wheezing and trying not to have an asthma attack. She peered through the bushes and rocks to see that the trolls had indeed captured the company and Bilbo was trying his hardest to convince the trolls not to eat them. _It's all going according to plan _she reassured herself _no need to get involved Gandalf will save the day. _She looked around but didn't see Gandalf, _maybe he didn't leave when I did but he will be here._

That's when things didn't go according to plan, one of the trolls picked up Bilbo which was defiantly not what happened in the book. Sheer panic flooded her; this wasn't what happened in the book it was different. That moment was the moment that crushed all her hopes of the journey going according to the book, what if everything from here out was different? But she didn't have time to think about that now, Bilbo was about to be eaten and Gandalf couldn't be found. So she mustered up courage she never even knew she had, she pulled the sword out of her belt and stood up. "Hey big and stupid" she shouted trying not to make her voice as scared as she really was.

"Cheyenne run!" Fili yelled trying to wiggle out of his sack but to no avail.

Burt the troll looked at her for a second before dropping the sack that held Bilbo and picking up Fili's sack. "This one sure likes to move; I think I will eat you first" he completely ignored the fact she was there though his cohorts were in the process of preparing to climb up and capture her.

"DROP HIM!" she screamed much louder than she imagined she could, she was starting to shake she was seriously scared. Burt lifted Fili up to his mouth "I said drop him!" that's when Cheyenne jumped, but jumping down to the trolls trying to grab her but to Burt. Before she even really realized she was doing it she had run full force using a bolder to catapult herself onto Burt's back.

"Get off!"…stab…Cheyenne had plunged her sword as hard as she could into his neck. He stumbled dropping Fili in the process and jerked his body causing her to be slung. Cheyenne hit the stone wall full force and the last thing she felt as her spine hit the rock was pure terror and unimaginable pain.

"Lassie!"

"Cheyenne" she was being shook but by whom she did not know it sounded like Bilbo's voice followed by Fili and Kili.

"Don't shake her laddie, she may have hurt her back" good ole Balin always knowing how to handle the situation.

_There alive, I'm alive _her eyes flickered open and she saw that she was surrounded by dwarves and a very concerned hobbit. "Did Gandalf come back?" not the first thing that you would expect someone to ask.

"I did and a good thing too otherwise you would be troll supper" Gandalf emerged from the back of the company.

Cheyenne tried to smile but her head hurt so much she was almost blinded by the pain, she tried to sit up but screamed from the pain in her back. "Don't strain yourself lassie you took quite a beating" Balin always the voice of reason.

"What were you thinking?" Kili yelled obviously unhappy by her recklessness.

"I was thinking that I would have no one to marry if blondie over there got eaten" she chuckled a little and managed to sit up. _Okay good my back isn't broken thank goodness._

A few members of the company chuckled and gave a good laugh especially Kili and his heart stopping laugh. "Your hurt and still making jokes" he smiled helping her up "at least you're in good spirits."

"My head is killing me" she put a pale hand to the back of her head and felt hot sticky blood.

"That's a pretty nasty wound, better take care of it before it gets infected" Oin suggested he was after all the Company doctor if you could call it that.

"Thank you" Cheyenne replied as she began to patch up her head

"Don't ever do that again" Fili walked up seeming angry but mostly relieved that she was okay.

"Well if I hadn't have don't that then you would be troll food"

"You have never even used a sword or seen a troll before today! You can't just go attacking things when you don't know what you're doing! You could have been hurt worse or killed, did you not even think about that?" he was getting worked up.

"Well I didn't die, someone had to do something I couldn't just let you all get eaten like popcorn" she was getting slightly upset at this point her face turning red.

"You just jumped off a ledge and stabbed a troll in the neck just think about that"

That's when she took a moment to think about what had just happened, she had done all that and this was the first time she was really realizing that. It hit her like a train, she really could have been killed and she was already hurt, she could have died she almost did. Her face got very red and when she noticed her broken glasses laying a few feet from her she lost it. She started to have a panic attack while trying not to cry. "Don't take it personally, you were very brave, my brother just is worried about you, we all are" Kili tried to comfort her while she puffed on her inhaler.

"I don't know if I can do this" she breathed heavily trying to calm herself but it wasn't working.

"At this point you really don't have a choice" Thorin said sternly before turning away.

Cheyenne spotted Gandalf talking with Bilbo and walked over to him the best she could with the splitting pain in her head. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that" Gandalf raised an eyebrow, Cheyenne took a breath and whispered "in the book it didn't happen like that, it changed before I intervened."

Gandalf lit his pipe with his fingers and gave it a puff "you are not supposed to be here either, isn't that right? That isn't in the book is it? By you just being in Middle Earth things are already starting to change."

Cheyenne groaned _please let this end well_

"Gandalf what are trolls doing this far south?" Thorin interrupted

"They must have come down from the mountains" he blew smoke "but how did they move in the daylight?"

"There must be a cave nearby"

"Let's go have a look"


	4. Chapter 4

The company canvassed the area until they spotted a cave, _the troll cave _Cheyenne knew. As the majority of the company went to explore the cave, Cheyenne decided to stay outside with Fili and Kili though she didn't speak to them. She was aware that there was the possibility that the events that were going to unfold were not necessarily going to follow the book or the movie for that fact. She knew that there was a high chance of an Orc pack about to show up and run them down. With this in mind she figured that there would be no harm in stretching just in case she would need to make a run for it.

"What are you doing?" Kili stared at her questionably as she bent down trying to touch her toes.

She looked at them from between her legs staring at her from behind "I'm stretching"

"but why?"

She stood up straight "because you can never be too prepared in case you need to run suddenly" she halfway laughed trying not to seem nervous.

"Whatever you say"

"I quite like the view from this angle, you should stretch more often" Fili was one cheeky prince.

"Bilbo" Cheyenne turned to him and he turned to her "how are you doing, you know since you left the Shire?"

"It's defiantly an adjustment" he looked uncertain "but not so bad, how about you? I suppose not the best given what happened last night."

Cheyenne gently touched the back of her head which was now beginning to scab up "surprisingly enough I'm enjoying it more than I thought."

She opened up her bag remembering that she had broken her glasses; she pulled out her contact case and proceeded to put them back in. "What is that?" Bilbo asked curiously when he saw her place a contact in her eye.

"It's a contact; basically they are like glasses you fix onto your eyes so that you can see well." She put the last one in and closed up the case with only a small amount of liquid left in it and placed it back in her bag.

She noticed the portion of the company that had gone into the cave was now emerging from it. Including Gandalf which was coming up to Bilbo _to give him Sting I bet _she turned away from him.

"Something's coming!"

_Radagast, please be Radagast _after some yelling none other than Radagast came crashing through the forest _thanks Mahal. _"Who's that?" Kili

"That master dwarf is Radagast The Brown, a wizard" Cheyenne crossed her arms and watched Radagast puff on Gandalf's pipe. She knew what was about to happen, then they heard the howl.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo stuttered

Cheyenne began to panic probably more than Bilbo because unlike him she knew what was coming. "No that is not a wolf" Bofur looked pale just as a large warg came crashing through the woods.

It all happened so fast and before Cheyenne knew it the dwarves were pulverizing the thing. When they were satisfied that is was dead, "warg scouts" Thorin looked stunned but tried not show it.

"Who did you tell of your quest other than your kin?" Gandalf barked at Thorin

"No one!"

"WHO DID YOU TELL?"

"NO ONE"

More howling, "I will lead them away" Radagast was holding the sleigh pulled by rabbits, _Radagast as Santa Claus_. Cheyenne let out a small laugh and Gandalf shot her daggers _oops _

"Those are Gundabad Wargs they will out run you"

"These are Rustabell Rabbits" _say it _"I'd like to see them try" _he is so freaking awesome!_ With that he took off faster than Cheyenne imagined _so much faster than in the movies almost as fast as Road Runner. _The company took off to the side in a quiet run, _great more running _no matter how much she wanted say she was ready for all the running she really wasn't. She tried to stay as close to the company as possible but she still ended up in the back. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop and puff on her inhaler because if she did she would die. They ran through the fields trying to stay as close to the rocks as possible for cover.

Cheyenne watched Radagast ride as fast as he could with the Orcs riding Wargs behind him. _If this is the same as the movie then there should be a Warg rider approaching very soon _she tried to steady her breath even though her legs felt like jelly and her lungs stung. They were against a set of boulders as the Orcs rode by that's when Cheyenne could hear the breath of the Warg on the boulder about them. She looked to her right to see Thorin give Kili the signal to step out and shoot it. The boulder was warm against her back it seemed to store all of the heat from the sun.

She closed her eyes and took a breath, her head was beginning to hurt her and she was beyond tired from not sleeping the night before. She was terrified what if something went wrong and she died there would be no one to save the dwarves, she took another breath. Even though her eyes were closed she would vividly hear the dwarves beat and stab the Orc to death. It was in that moment that she realized that she wasn't going to survive in Middle Earth by stressing and worrying about dying.

_So much running will it ever end? _they ran until they were surrounded _please Mahal if you can hear me let this be like in the movie._ She drew her sword from her belt not so gracefully, nothing like in the movies when people majestically unsheathe their sword, she nearly dropped it. _Whatever you do don't have a panic attack _she wasn't handling the approaching Orcs as well as she had hoped. She knew she didn't belong here and whatever Aulë had seen in her she defiantly could not. She had to face facts she really had no weapon skills at all, she wasn't anywhere near decent shape, she had terrible eye sight and bad asthma. Even though her journey had just begun she was realizing what Frodo would feel 60 years from now, when he realized that his journey to Mordor would claim his life.

She could see Kili shooting down the Wargs with his bow and she had never realized how immeasurable his archery skills where in their survival. She had her back against Bilbo who also stood with his sword drawn ready to kill but hoping not to have too. She felt kind of cowardly just standing around while the dwarves attacked the enemy but she knew if she tried to do it herself right now she would defiantly get killed. The Orcs were closing in on them and outnumbered them, that is when she saw him, Gandalf. She had never been so happy to see him in her life, "this way you fools" _no need to tell me twice. _She took off running and slid down the crevice that she knew was the passage to Rivendell.

The dwarves followed suit and it was only a moment before all of them including Gandalf and Bilbo were in the passage. Her lungs stung and she pulled out her inhaler and took a couple puffs but when she went to puff a third time nothing came out. In a panic she didn't even care about the elves smiting the Orcs or even that a dead one just fell in on them. She was panicking because she realized that her inhaler had just run out and she didn't have another one. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" everyone looked at her while Dwalin went to look ahead. "My inhaler ran out" she said timidly

"Is that bad?" Bilbo asked because of course no one in Middle Earth knew what an inhaler was.

"Very" she put the empty inhaler back in her bag "for me anyway it helps me breath" Bilbo looked concerned.

"I can't see where it leads, do we follow it?" Dwalin yelled

"Follow it of course" Bofur was quick to answer.

The company began to follow the path and Cheyenne could finally let out a sigh of relief. Even though she was going to have to deal with the whole no inhaler situation she knew that for now they were safe. She was actually trying to control her utter excitement and finally being able to see Rivendell. "You know I always feel as if you know something everyone else does not" Fili was completely serious.

"How do you figure?" Cheyenne asked readjusting her ponytail which by now was beyond knotted and uncontrollable.

"I can always tell if something good or bad is about to happen based on how you act beforehand" _shit_ he adjusted his cloak. "You tried to get us to tie up the ponies in a different spot and if we had then the trolls would not have seen them. You were also stretching before the Orc pack started chasing us; you said you never know when you will have to suddenly run."

_Well fuck I'm being way to obvious _"I wish I knew what was going to happen ahead of time then maybe I would have to run so much" Cheyenne nervously chuckled. Fili never responded and they kept walking in relative silence for another several minutes. She never realized just how far the secret path really was, in the movies it had always seemed for short. That is when a sharp pain began to radiate from her lower abdomen and disappeared just as quickly as it came. Cheyenne tried to hide the discomfort on her face but it didn't go unnoticed by the youngest prince.

"Are you okay?"

It had only been a cramp, luckily Cheyenne knew that it was not her period because that had just ended a few days before she got dropped off here. That's when she remembered some uncomfortable information, "yeah I'm fine just a pain in my abdomen, I have endometriosis and I just remembered I didn't bring my birth control pills here."

"What's endometerosis?"

Cheyenne tried not to laugh "it's endometriosis that's where I have mild internal bleeding no big deal my birth control helps suppress it" which wasn't exactly true it was more complicated than that a more serious but not right this moment.

Fili and Kili seemed rather disturbed at her definition of it but at seeing how calm she was about it they didn't push it further. "So what are birth control pills? Are you pregnant?" Kili was especially curious about this.

"No way, I have never done anything that could lead to one" Kili looked like he was going to laugh. "Birth control pills allow women to have sex without getting pregnant" Cheyenne was embarrassed to even tell him this even more so given the smirk on emerging on his face. "It doesn't affect me much; I didn't come to Middle Earth to have sex so I don't have to worry about babies."

Kili had a full on smirk now and Cheyenne was so nervous about what he might be thinking. "Hear that brother" Kili called to his brother who was following behind them "she didn't come here to have sex with you."

Cheyenne's face was so red she probably looked like a tomato "well that just dashes all my plans" Fili relied laughing.

Cheyenne was beyond embarrassment at this point, she turned to Fili "in your dreams your majesty, I find your brother vastly more attractive." This was a complete and utter lie, even though of course she found Kili attractive Fili was the hottest thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Fili's smouldering look was killing her even though she was sure he didn't notice he was doing it.

"Well" _think fast _"I was going to kiss you both, just saving the best for last" _that made me sound like a total bitch just great. _

Fili looked rather stunned and Kili was just dying with laughter _he laughs so much _"well Fili looks like the lady has spoken" and he threw an arm around her. Cheyenne could tell that he was only playing along with her; he seemed more like a brother which she didn't expect.

"You keep bringing that kiss back up" she turned around to look at him "if you want another one you need only ask."

Before Fili had a chance to reply the company had reached the opening in the passage and that's when they saw it, Rivendell.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivendell was even more beautiful than the movies it was so mesmerizing and show in the sun's glow. It was still a fair but of walking to get to it but it was a gorgeous walk. The company was grumbling clearly unhappy, Gandalf had brought them to the elves. Even though Cheyenne admitted she would have been angry if she was in Thorin's place, it wasn't the high elves that he came too. After several more minutes of walking and grumbling on the part of the dwarves they made it to Rivendell. The trees and flowers were in full bloom and a gentle breeze blew the most amazing scent Cheyenne had ever smelt through the air. It smelt of lavender and honeysuckles, Cheyenne closed her eyes and let the scent engulf her. The mist from the waterfall made the hot air cooler and created a shine on all of the scenery, _I know why it's called the last homely house east of the sea. _

A very regal looking elf came to address the company, Cheyenne couldn't remember his name. "Mithrandir" he came to Gandalf as he gracefully made his way down the stairs.

Gandalf smiled "we need to speak with Lord Elrond."

"I'm afraid my Lord Elrond is not here"

Gandalf looked flabbergasted "where is he then?" that's when the horn noise filled the air. The whole company turned around to see Lord Elrond and his men riding in very majestically. The dwarves began to freak out and yelling to close ranks. Cheyenne just rolled her eyes and pushed through them even with their attempts to pull her back in. She tried to adjust herself as best she could to look presentable.

"Mithrandir" Lord Elrond dismounted from his horse and eyes Cheyenne then the company before shifting his gaze back to Gandalf. "There were Orcs near our North East passage, strange, something or someone must have drawn them near."

Gandalf had a very guilty face "I'm afraid that might have been us."

Lord Elrond turned his attention to Thorin, "Thorin Oakenshield you have your grandfathers baring, I knew him when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you" _geez Thorin stop being such an asshole._

Elrond turned his attention to Cheyenne who stood star struck "I do not believe we have met."

"Lord Elrond" she bowed "my name is Cheyenne Gordon" he looked rather impressed and the company looked dumbfounded, for she was speaking in elvish. She had spent the past year and a half learning it in her spare time.

Elrond turned his attention back to the dwarves and gave them an offering of food in elvish. Of course the dwarves were clueless about what he said.

Gloin looked positively insulted "what's he saying? Does he offer us insult?" he bellowed and the dwarves got all worked up.

"No master dwarf he is offering you food" Cheyenne replied just before Gandalf had time to say it himself. He seemed mildly surprised she knew what he was going to say.

The dwarves huddled together discussing what to do, Cheyenne could see Thorin look at her suspiciously. After a short moment the company turned back with an answer "well lead on then."

Cheyenne was about to follow her friends to get food and more likely an ear full for knowing elvish when Lord Elrond stopped her. "Would you care to change into something more comfortable?"

Cheyenne looked down at her clothes "I would but this is the only clothes I have."

Lord Elrond smiled "that is quite alright my daughter Arwen" he gestured to a girl walking up "she can find you something, after you get some food I will do some healing for you."

Arwen was even more beautiful then Cheyenne had ever imagined, the movies did not do her justice. She had a glow about her that radiated out to everyone that came in contact with her. "You can come with me" her voice was like a song and her smile like magic. They walked down a sundrenched path and up the stairs to a mesmerizing room with a large golden bed, it had windows almost as large as the walls allowing light to pour in.

"It's beautiful" Arwen smiled at how stunned Cheyenne looked. She then proceeded to rummage through a wardrobe before emerging with a gorgeous gown.

"This should be about your size" she held up the gown which was considerably smaller than her. The gown was a rich dark purple with embroidery around the top and end of the sleeves. It looked like an old medieval gown with long flowing sleeves and square neckline. "You can bath then change and join your companions" Arwen led Cheyenne to a spring.

Once Arwen left Cheyenne quickly undressed, letting her body sink into the warm water. Her muscles were sore and ached but the water seemed to ease it. She scrubbed at her skin until the layer of dirt that covered it was gone. She had forgotten how pale she was underneath it all. Once she was satisfied that she was clean, she began on her unruly hair. It took long er than she expected to wash and untangle her hair.

When she emerged from the warm water she made sure nobody was watching and quickly changed into the gown. It fit her like a glove which she didn't expect and ended just above the bottom of her feet. She decided not to put her shoes back on because they were basically ruined. She was not sure how much time had passed but from where she stood she could see the place where the dwarves were. She finally found the open dining room where they were after a few minutes of being lost, _I thought it would be easier to find. _

Cheyenne took a deep breath before entering the room. She pulled at the dress; she always felt awkward wearing dresses. She had always been more of a tomboy and only ever wore dresses when she had too. She brushed the hair out of her face, it was still damp but fell across her chest and back in waves. She stepped in the sight of the dwarves it was Bofur who saw her first, "lads" he elbowed his friends.

The dwarves looked speechless and stared at her, which made her fill rather uncomfortable. "You look beautiful lassie" Bofur smiled at her kindly as she approached.

"You can come sit between us" Kili scooted over making room between him and Fili.

Cheyenne smiled "thanks, you really think I look okay?" she was trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt.

"You look like an elf maid" Dwalin answered.

Cheyenne had always loved elves so that was a compliment. However dwarves thought elves were so it also felt like an insult. "It looks good on you though" Kili interjected at the look on her face.

"Thank you, so what have you all been talking about?" she sat down.

"This odd green food" Ori picked up a leaf to show her.

"I agree it might not be what you're accustomed too but we should try to be polite, after all we are guests here." The rest of the meal consisted of awkward meal talk and making fun of Kili and his obsession with elf maids. He vividly denied it even though half the company saw him wink at one and mistake a male elf for a female.

At the end of the meal they all got up to leave though for what Cheyenne didn't know. "Hey Cheyenne we are going to go bathe would you like to join us? Kili winked.

Cheyenne's face turned red "I have already bathed Master Dwarf, but it's very obvious you lot need one. "She was trying to hide her embarrassment and Kili looked a mixture of disappointed and offended. On that note Cheyenne left the company so she could go relax and reread The Hobbit, which she thought might be helpful. After about an hour or so she remembered her healing session with Lord Elrond. She got up and decided the quickest way to the healing rooms was through the court yard. She had completely forgotten about the dwarves until she reached the fountain. That's when she saw them a dozen naked dwarves bathing in the fountain.

She tried to walk by them as quickly as possible, eyes forward not looking even though she totally wanted too. "Hey Cheyenne" _shit _Cheyenne turned her head to see Fili climbing out of the fountain. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes on his face but it was almost impossible.

His body was wet and bear which glistened in the sunshine. _He's naked dear freaking God he's naked _his chest was muscular and her head was spinning. "Hey Fili enjoying your bath?" she tried to steady her voice.

"Yeah, you should really join us, I'll be fun" he smiled

"Thanks again for the offer but I'll pass"

"You sure? It'll be a lot of fun" that smouldering look.

Cheyenne tried to keep her eyes on his face "I don't think you can offer me" her eyes slipped "a lot of anything" she winked at him. Fili looked shocked and the company especially Kili was laughing uncontrollably. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a healing session with Lord Elrond." She left him there stunned and naked as she made her way to see Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond" Cheyenne peaked her head into the healing room it looked just like the movies.

"Miss Gordon come in" he gestured, "before I begin the healing I would like to discuss a few things with you." Cheyenne sat down in the chair beside Elrond "Gandalf has informed me of your situation."

"So does that mean I can finally tell someone everything?" Cheyenne had not realized how desperate she was to have someone to share her burden.

"I am afraid I cannot be the one to help with your burden"

Cheyenne groaned "it's killing me"

"Caring the life of others is a terrible burden; it can eat away at ones very soul." Lord Elrond looked solemn "you can divulge some information but be wise about it. Never say anything that could change things beyond your control" _great all the fanfictions lied to me Elrond can't help. _

"Alright" Cheyenne's face fell, while she had spent the better part of her life dreaming of the coming to Middle Earth it wasn't like she had imagined. She was beginning to realize that even though there was great knowledge in Middle Earth. They couldn't always tell her what she needed to do.

"Well if that is all then we will begin with the healing. If you would please lay down and I will heal your head, lungs and eye sight."

"You can do that?" Cheyenne knew elves had incredible healing magic but she didn't know how awesome it was.

"Yes I can" he smiled "now you will sleep for about an hour and when you awake you will be healed. Cheyenne was just about to ask him how she would fall asleep quickly when she woke up.

Cheyenne woke up rubbing her eyes _man elves really do have wicked magic. _"Odd time for a nap" Cheyenne jumped and looked up to see Fili standing in the door way.

"I was being healed, what are you doing here?" she asked getting off the bed and pulling the hair out of her face.

"I was just making sure that the elves hadn't kidnapped you"

"You know there not as bad as you think" she crossed her arms

"Matter of opinion"

"Why are you shirtless?" Cheyenne eyed him up and down, luckily he was wearing pants. Though he being shirtless was defiantly causing Cheyenne to become red again though she was trying to play it cool.

Fili stepped closer to her "it's hot outside, what's that?" he moved a strand of hair way from her collarbone.

Cheyenne sighed _oh fuck _"it's a tattoo"

"Inikdhy" the words left his lips like a melody and ran a calloused hand over her tattoo which sent shock waves through her body.

"Return to me" Cheyenne whispered, it was her favourite thing from The Hobbit.

"That's that same thing as my brother has on his rune stone from our mother but how would you know that?" he made eye contact.

Cheyenne lowered her voice "like you said it's like I know something that everyone else does not."

"Would you like me to braid your hair for you?"

"I would love that" Fili gestured for her to set on the bed and began running his fingers through her hair. "So I have a question? Do dwarven braids have a specific meaning?"

Fili started braiding her hair, "yes each set of braids is a heroic act in battle, when a dwarf gets married we get a braid in the back of our hair. Each dwarf has a certain claps to go on the braids it's different for each family and individual. When we take a wife our wives take the crest of their husbands.

"So wait why do I get braids? I am not heroic or have been into battle"

"I would say you're dealing with those trolls was very heroic and worthy of braids okay all done."

Cheyenne looked down at the two braids that rested against her chest, "wait are these your clasps?"

"I figured if you were to have dwarf braids then you should have claps and all."

Cheyenne stood up and gazed at the clasp then at Fili "wait these clasps have your crest on them"

"I mean they are just temporary until we take back Erebor then I can make you some of your own." Cheyenne gave a small smile but it was quite obvious something was bothering her. She had tried to forget what lay in store for the line of Durin. "It must be a heavy burden knowing things everyone else does not."

"You have no idea"

Fili began to trace her tattoo again with his finger "then let me help ease your burden."

"Fili what are you talking about?" Cheyenne dropped her voice _I feel like I'm in a fanfiction _

Fili moved his head so that he could whisper in her ear "you told me I could have a kiss, all I have to do is ask."

Cheyenne's voice caught in her throat "so are you asking?"

He moved his head to face hers; "maybe" he backed her up until she fell back onto the bed. Fili loomed his body over hers, "I have so many things I have to change your mind on."

"Like what?" Cheyenne's head was spinning and she could barely think straight.

"Like the fact you think my brother is more attractive, or that you don't think I have a lot of fun to offer."

"You sure you can back up that big talk of yours?"

Fili ran his hand up her leg pulling her dress up but stopping just before her underwear. "I can sure try" he whispered into her neck, his breath was warm on her skin. She wasn't sure what was about to happen but all she knew was that she needed him."Do you find me more attractive then my brother?"

"Yes" Cheyenne whispered ready to kiss him

"I knew it" he got up and Cheyenne looked at him confused

"What?"

"Kili bet me that I couldn't get you to admit to me that you liked me better"

"Wait so you tried to seduce me just to get me to admit I liked you better?"

"Yeah" he didn't seem to understand what a mistake he just made

"You jerk" she hit him in the head as hard as she could with her bag "that is so awful, what is wrong with you?"

"What it was just a joke" Fili didn't seem to understand why she was upset

"It wasn't funny"

Fili slung an arm around her "come on it was only a joke, I'm sorry but you know I adore you right"

Cheyenne lightly elbowed him "yeah you better" even though she was very upset with him and really rather hurt she knew that she didn't come here for romance. They two went to rejoin the group; _this is going to be a long journey. _


End file.
